Ship
Ship is a Hidden Object Location in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game. Ship was introduced to the game as part of the Foggy Ship Update, and was a prominent part of the update's Timed Challenges. Ship is one of three Hidden Object Locations that require special items to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of Pieces of Eight are required for each play of Ship. The number of Pieces of Eight needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Pieces of Eight can be given as rewards for successfully winning plays any other Hidden Object Location in the game. Pieces of Eight may also be bought in the Store. For the duration of the Foggy Ship Update, Ship could be unlocked at at Game Level 7 or higher, to allow all players to take part in the update's timed challenges. With the release of the Halloween Update, the requirements to play Ship were increased to make it a 'higher level' Location (requires more energy to play, but earns more experience points and coins).To match its new 'high level' status, the game level a player must reach in order to open the Ship was increase from 7 to 36. Unlocking and Open Quest Ship was originally unlocked when a player reaches a Game Level of 7. This may have increased to level 36 (?) when the Halloween Update was released. A Quest will start to find the Key to the Ship. The Ship Key Quest asks the player to win Hidden Object games of any other Hidden Object Location in the game. Once this Quest starts, you may have to win multiple games before you successfully get the Key to Ship as one of the rewards for winning. Once you have the Key to Ship, you can open the new Location. Tapping on the Icon for the Location on the Darkwood Town Map will bring up the 'Open' Window for the Location. The requirements are usually a Key for the Location. In the past you need 6500 coins and 20 energy points in addition to the Key. (It is likely that these requirements also increased when the level to unlock Gloomy House increased). Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Ship. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. *Bell *Belt *Boot *Bronze Lion *Cannonball *Coin Purse *Dagger *Fetters *Flask *Goblet *Grapes *Hook *Hourglass *Jolly Roger *Mermaid *Monkey *Musket *Necklace *Parrot *Pipe *Red Rose *Seashell *Smoking Pipe *Spyglass *Violin *Walking Stick *Coming Soon... Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Ship location. note a random special fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined for the first time. Hints CannonBall * Inside the lantern under the table Coin Purse * Bottom right-hand corner Bell * mid right-hand corner on the side of the first drawer Hourglass * On the window Related *SN Home *List of Hidden Object Locations *Foggy Ship Update *Hidden Object Modes *Location Ranks *List of Puzzles *Quests *Collections *Achievements Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Ship Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough